Chocolate Mishaps
by SDF Minori
Summary: Well, it's hard to explain it with no spoilers, but Honoka has chocolate, and Umi misunderstands. [Now a two-shot!]
1. Kisses

"Umi-chan!" Honoka yells out from entering the classroom, now just standing near the door, with no signs of moving.

"Hm..?" Umi turns her head around to see who had called out to her.

"Do you want a kiss?" Honoka just asked Umi with no particular reason, and maybe (not) feigned innocence.

"Eh..?" Umi just sat there, on her desk, now with a blush spreading up to the tips of her ears, and tried to comprehend on what Honoka just said to her.

Honoka, not seeing any response, just walked up to her desk, and said, "Here. Kisses." She had placed the small chocolate piece of candy right on Umi's desk.

Umi, looking at what she just placed on her desk, was dumbfounded at the result of what just happened, instead of what she was thinking. She was thinking, rather instead of the chocolate, it would be a real kiss on the lip, and blushed more at the thought of that. And with those thoughts, she was both sad and relieved of the fact that she wasn't kissed.

Breaking her thoughts, Honoka asked, "What's wrong Umi-chan?" Bending down to look at her face.

"U-uh.."

Honoka, now noticing that Umi was still blushing, now figured out why she was stuttering the whole time. She thought that Umi was thinking of something totally different from what she just said earlier (in which she was totally spot on).

And so, she tried to pull something out from it. "Were you expecting something _else_ Umi-chan?"

Umi didn't answer, she just stayed silent. ". . ."

Smiling as she was right on the mark, Honoka leaned in and kissed Umi on her cheek. "Feel better now?"

And that, Umi was now found on the ground with a flushed face. The next moment, Kotori just decided to walk right in, finding Honoka kneeling down to Umi, yelling her to don't die, or something along those lines.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well, that's done. This is the edited version, than the one I made in school, as that was rushed. And I just couldn't wait for Valentine's Day, so I just did it. Maybe I'll write a sequel, if there's good commentary on this. And I forgot, but this takes place after school before their practice. **


	2. Flowers, Chocolate, & A Teddy Bear

**A/N: this was supposed to be uploaded on Valentine's day, but I decided to finish it today. :3**

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback:<span>_

_In the clubroom, early morning, Honoka was there just sitting down waiting for the person she had planned to talk with. Though, she took a little nap and put her head down, as she was not used to waking up this early._

_A few minutes after dozing off a bit, she had heard the door open lightly and slowly, and looked up to see who they were. "Ah! Nozomi-chan!" "Shh.. Honoka-chan, it's too early in the morning to be yelling. Now, why did you call me here for?" Nozomi asked quietly, as she too still wanted to sleep._

_"Well, since it's Valentine's Day, I thought it would be a good idea to plan our ideas together to plan something to make our 'best friends' surprised today." Grinning, Honoka stood up from where she was sitting, and waited an answer from Nozomi while stretching a bit._

_"Ooh~ It seems like a great plan coming from you, Honoka." Nozomi answered back, also nodding her head. "Hey–! What's that supposed to mean?!"_

_"Exactly."_

* * *

><p>Now it was class time, and Nozomi was still planning on what she can do to surprise Eli. Yet nothing had came to her mind, not until lunch had came and Honoka gave her chocolate kisses, and a part of her plan of what she would do. And deciding that lunch would be a appropriate time to do it.<p>

By the time the bell had rang for lunch, Eli had excused herself from Nozomi, and said that it was urgent. Nozomi on the other hand, asked if she could come, but was rejected to accompany her. Sighing, Nozomi had decided to check up on Honoka, and see if she did it yet, but to no avail. With that, Nozomi just settled on eating lunch alone at the rooftop.

After lunch, and every class break they had, Nozomi tried to look for an opportunity to see if she can finally surprise her, but with Eli purposely (maybe?) avoiding her. Eli finally spoke up, but didn't say anything else.

"Let's meet up at the rooftop after school, before practice starts." Forgetting about the surprise, Nozomi had just went along with it.

"But what about the student council work?" Nozomi asked, but her question was never answered. _Oh well, I think the answer will be revealed soon.._

Finally, classes had ended, Nozomi deciding to hurry and go up to the rooftop to make her stop of thinking numerical possibilities of what was going to happen. Opening the door of the rooftop, Nozomi saw Eli, but she was facing the other way.

".. Elicchi?"

".. Nozomi." Eli had now finally turned around and knelt down on one knee. With a bouquet of white lilies and roses, a small stuffed teddy bear placed on the middle of it, and chocolates on the other hand, Eli had spoke up once more.

"Will you be my Valentine's, Nozomi?" Eli had asked Nozomi innocently, with no hesitation.

Hearing that, Nozomi was now shell-shocked to listen to it again. Her mind was now in a puzzled mess, as she couldn't form any words from her own mouth. W-Wha— I thought I was going to be delivering the final surprise, but it seems like Elicchi decided to beat me to it. Nozomi was now giggling slightly and answered her back.

"Sure Elicchi. I'll be your Valentine's." Nozomi had answered that more confidently, than she had expected.

With that, to seal it off, Eli had stood up from her position and went to hug Nozomi. "Whatever happened to the student council work we were supposed to do though Elicchi?"

"Oh that. I finished today's work during lunch, while preparing to do this." Eli answered back. Pouting slightly, Nozomi said, "You shouldn't overwork yourself Elicchi. You know I could've helped you as usual."

"Well, it wouldn't be a surprise if you found out what I was planning was it?" "True.. But you still shouldn't overwork yourself. And I was supposed to plan a surprise to, but— Ah! Elicchi close your eyes!" "W-Why?"

"Just do it!" "F-Fine." Eli had closed her eyes, while Nozomi took out the chocolate kiss, she got from Honoka, inside her pocket. And had gently put the sweet treat on Eli's lips. Feeling that, Eli quickly shot open her eyes, and blushed.

"Now we're even." Nozomi said with a hint of mischief in both her eyes and smile.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: HonoNozo brotp. :3 Rather than a sequel, it turned out to be both a prequel and sequel :/ And I don't know how this went from chocolates to this. XD enjoy and review~**


End file.
